Hidden Intentions
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Bella Swan, 1/4 of the Golden Quartet and a Muggle-Born, gets seperated from her friends while hunting Horcruxes. For her safety, she runs to Forks; which also happens to be the home to some unexpected vampires. Full Summery inside. Canon Pairings.
1. Seperated

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Those privilages belong to their very famous authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. _

A/N: So...Another new story....Yeah, I know don't be mad at me. I _swear_ that I will not drop my other Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, 'It's a Magical Life', It's just that this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I had already written the first few chapters, so I thought that I might as well put the first chapter up and let all the readers interested in this story tell me if they think it's worth putting my other one on hold. Do not fear though, because I am not lying. 'It's a Magical Life' will not be put on hold for much longer. I've already written half of the next chapter, so I expect to do the rest of it soon.

**Please reveiw this story if you want it to be continued.** I had a lot of readers for 'It's a Magical Life' so I hope that those people will enjoy this one as well. And just so you all know, this story is quite different than 'It's a Magical Life' and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Hidden Intentions**

**by**

**xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx**

**

* * *

**

_**Full Summery:**__ Being one quarter of the Golden Quartet and also a muggle-born, Bella was among Voldemort's most wanted list, and though she planned on helping her best friends find Voldemort's Horcruxes, disaster strikes and she gets separated. Aware that she can't go to the Burrow because of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, she decides that the safest place for her would most likely to leave the country and live with her Dad in Forks. Unknowingly, she had also just walked into the territory of a coven of Vegetarian vampires, and one of them happens to be the subject in one of the portraits at Hogwarts for being the first notable vampire to refrain from drinking human blood._

* * *

**Chapter One - Seperated**

Oh no!

Why did this have to happen? Why?

We were supposed to stay together!

I'm screwed! I'm so screwed!

Frantic, I paced outside number twelve Grimmauld Place, my thoughts flying all over the place. Yet one thing was clear. I had to leave. Now.

I growled in frustration and glared at the unconscious Yaxley lying partially on the pavement.

It was his fault that I got separated from Harry, Ron and Hermione in the first place. We'd finally managed to grab the Horcrux, Salazar Slytherin's locket, from that vile Dolores Umbridge. We were just about to apparate back here when the bloody Death Eater Yaxley had grabbed my arm and came along for the ride. Hermione, on instinct, had cast a _Revulsion jinx_ at him, but unfortunately for me, Yaxley had tugged me in front of him and I had taken the brunt of the spell, propelling both me and Yaxley backwards. I knew that now that he knew the location of the place, my friends had to leave immediately, and it was impossible for me to follow with the Death Eater gripping my arm. I'd pleaded silently with them to leave without me and Harry looked dead set that he stay, but Hermione, who was the one who was holding the locket, knew that they had to leave. So with a heartbroken nod, she'd grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and apparated them to someplace where no one would be able to follow them, even me. The last thing I heard from them was Harry shouting, "No!"

It was pure luck that Yaxley was now out cold. He'd grabbed both my arms after my friends had apparated in an attempt to stop me from grabbing my wand, and in a desperate attempt to get free, I had thrown my head back so it had collided with Yaxley's nose. There was a crunch, he'd cried out and grabbed his nose (letting me go in the process) and with a huge shove from me, he'd over balanced backwards and hit his head on the curb, knocking him unconscious.

Like I'd said, pure luck.

Now here I was, pacing in front of the abandoned location of the Order of the Phoenix, trying desperately to decide what to do now.

The whole ordeal had seemed like hours, yet now that I looked at my wrist watch; it had only been a minute since my friends had apparated away.

I needed a plan.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to find my friends, and I knew that they wouldn't come back. It was too risky. They wouldn't be able to know what had happened. Hell, for all they knew, I had been kidnapped by Yaxley, taken to Voldemort's lair and tortured for information, and quite possibly killed. That was probably what would have happen if luck hadn't been on my side. I was now the one with the upper hand, especially since I now had my wand in my hand and Yaxley's tucked into my pocket. I was okay. But my friend's didn't know that and it killed me thinking that they were most likely grieving at the moment now. I'm sure that Harry is most likely finding a way to blame himself. He'd probably want to come right back here, but I knew that Hermione would stop him.

I sighed and continued to pace.

I couldn't go to Hogwarts; I'd be arrested on the spot because of the Muggle-born Registration Commission. I wouldn't even be thrown into Azkaban because of my close friendship with Harry. It was just too dangerous.

That meant that it was also too dangerous to go to the Burrow. I'm sure Mrs Weasley would welcome me in with open arms, but I couldn't put her in jeopardy for hiding me if I were found. She would most likely be placed into Azkaban. No, I couldn't do that to her. Just thinking of sweet Mrs Weasley in that wretched place was something I never wanted to do again.

I felt like crying, I had no where to go, but now wasn't the time for tears.

I continued pacing, wracking my brain for some sort of plan. It should be easy to come up with something; I was one of the smartest witches in our generation!

I knew now that the safest place for me would be to leave the country, especially since I'm a muggle-born, but I couldn't bare the thought of being too far away from my friends.

There was no way I could contact them, an owl would most likely be intercepted and I hadn't yet been able to send a message with my Patronus, but just being in the same country as them was a sort of comfort.

But I had to be realistic, so I would leave the country.

My heart clenched at the thought of leaving. It felt like I was betraying my friends. We'd been together through thick and thin, and now I was leaving for my own safety. I knew they wouldn't hold it against me. In fact they would probably encourage me to do that, to do anything that would keep me alive.

I suddenly felt so useless. They were out there somewhere, hiding from Death Eaters and I should be with them. We were going to do this together and know I was alone. I didn't even have anything with me except my wand and the clothes on my back. Hermione had all my things in her beaded bag. She even had my broomstick.

Wait.

She didn't have everything.

With renewed excitement, I pulled my necklace out from around my neck and held up to my face. It was my D.A. coin, the fake Galleon that we'd used to tell when the next meeting was going to be. It wasn't the master coin, so I couldn't send a message, but at least with this I had some sort of connection with the other D.A. members. I was positive that whoever had the master coin would alert all D.A. members when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. And that's when I'd see them again.

I knew they would need to go back there at some point, we'd already established that the only way to destroy the Horcruxes was to use Basilisk venom. And seeing as the only Basilisk we knew of as currently rotting in the Chamber of Secrets, they'd have to go there eventually. So I would wait.

Now that I had some shred of hope, I was more prepared to leave. I only had to figure out where to go.

The easiest place to go to was most likely to my Dad in Forks, Washington. Charlie knew about me being magical. Renee, who was ecstatic about learning that magic was real, had gotten told him immediately.

When I was two, my mum had divorced him and on a whim, decided to move to Brighton in England, taking me with her. My mum was always rather impulsive and was eager for the new experience. So, I grew up here in England and despite both my parents being American, I picked up the English accent with ease. Renee told me that she loved my accent, that it made me sound posh. I had rolled my eyes at her. She had never lost her American accent, despite the amount of times she tried.

When I was eleven, I got my letter from Hogwarts delivered to be by Professor McGonagall who told Renee and me all about magic and Hogwarts. She'd accompanied us to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and then on September 1st, she'd taken me and mum to outside Kings Cross Station where we met up with Hagrid and Harry.

That was when I had first met Harry, and I'd stuck by his side ever since. Everyone at Hogwarts had always assumed that we were going out, but our relationship wasn't like that. The only people who really understood our friendship was Hermione, Ron and the other Weasley's. Especially Fred and George, who after a few years of knowing them told us that Harry and I must be twins separated at birth.

We weren't twins, but that was what we were like. When we met, we were both new to magic and he was the first Hogwarts student I had ever met. I wasn't even concerned about his celebrity status; to me, he was just Harry; my friend and brother. It was hard to be away from him like this, even if it had been only five minutes.

I paused in my pacing and quickly wiped my eyes. I needed to stop thinking about him. I couldn't afford to start crying now.

With determination, I looked around for something to make a portkey to Charlie's back garden. It was too far away to apparate, I'd end up splinching my head off if I even attempted it and even if I had my broomstick, it was far to easy to be spotted if I flew.

Finally, I spotted an empty coke can so I quickly ran to grab it. I immediately pointed my wand at it and successfully cast _Portus _at it and set to leave in 30 seconds. Then I put my wand into the pocket that held Yaxley's wand, not wanting to drop it during my transportation to Forks

I looked back over to Yaxley and saw that he was still unconscious. I suddenly realised that it would have been a good idea to change his memories as to why he was out here. But just as I considered that, there was a tug from behind my navel and I was spinning to Forks.

~*~

I landed with a groan and had to lie still on my back to wait for the queasiness to pass.

Hesitantly, I sat up and looked around. Charlie's back garden hadn't really changed from what I could see, but it was dark and the only source of light was from the window looking in to the living room.

I wondered what the time was here, but from what I could tell with the light being on, Charlie was either watching television, or had fallen asleep on the Sofa.

I opted for him being asleep on the Sofa.

I stood up and stretched my back before walking to the back door. It was locked, but I just pulled my wand from my pocket and cast _Alohomora _and easily opened the door.

I walked quietly through the kitchen and made my way into the living room. I was right; Charlie was asleep on the sofa. The television was also on to some sports program, so I turned it off and knelt besides Charlie's head.

"Dad." I whispered quietly, not wanting to startle him too much. He just groaned.

"Dad." I said, a little louder this time. He jerked and bolted upright, looking around the room before settling his eyes on me. They widened comically at the sight of me kneeling on the floor before rubbing his eyes and looking at me again.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that school of yours?" He asked groggily.

That's right; Charlie didn't know anything that was going on in the wizarding world. He didn't know that an evil wizard had taken over the Ministry of Magic and had decreed that all Muggle-borns be thrown into Azkaban for 'stealing' magic. He didn't know that I had been on the run with my best friends to find Horcruxes that needed to be destroyed in order to kill said evil wizard.

He didn't need to know.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, about that." I paused for a moment, wondering what to tell him. I had never been a good liar, so anything I tell him, he would immediately see through it. "Dad, I really need to stay here for a while." I told him seriously.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I can't tell you Dad, I just can't. But I need you to trust me, please." I pleaded him, my head tilting downward in my despair.

I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder, so I looked up. "Bells, of course I trust you, and I won't throw you out. If you really need to stay here, you can. There will always be a place for you here." I smiled at him. He was blushing all through what he was saying. Charlie wasn't one to be so sentimental, so it was quite an accomplishment for him to be saying this. "But I think that if you're going to stay here, you should call Renee." He told me.

I grimaced. I would rather not. Renee had moved back to the States after I had finished my fourth year. She had allowed me to stay in England though, so I had lived with the Weasley's. But the deal was that I had to stay in Phoenix for the Easter holidays and for the first month of the summer holidays. I think that was the best arrangement for both of us because after a couple of weeks of living in Phoenix, she met Phil and had soon married him. Phil was a minor league baseball player, so he moved around a lot, and because Renee wanted to go with him, she didn't need to worry about me being alone, seeing as I was at school or at the Weasley's.

I knew Charlie was right. I knew that I really should call Renee, but I didn't want her to worry about me. Like Charlie, she didn't know much about the wizarding world, and I would prefer it if they both didn't find out that they're daughter was here because she was in hiding. Ignorance was bliss, and everything would be so much better for them if they didn't ever find out.

"Dad, it would be...easier if Mum didn't know that I wasn't in school, I don't want her to worry." I told him.

I could tell that he wasn't pleased, especially since he didn't even know why I was here. "Bella, are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked me sternly.

I hid my grimace. 'Trouble' didn't seem to be the right word for this situation. In fact, I couldn't even find the right word that would correctly describe the situation.

"Dad, please. We can't ring her, and I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry." I felt so bad not telling him, but I didn't want him to worry. It was much safer for him to not know anything.

His stern face softened and he nodded his head. "Okay honey, we won't ring your mother, and I won't ask any more questions. I'm not happy about not knowing anything, but I can see that it's upsetting you."

"Thank you Dad." I told him sincerely and pulled him into a hug. That's one thing I loved about him, he didn't pry. If it was Renee, she would demand that I tell her everything that was going on and would not stop till I tell her.

Charlie pulled away and coughed gruffly, clearly embarrassed. "So, I think that now would be a good time to go to bed, you must be exhausted." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders, not really answering. I didn't want to let on just how emotionally exhausted I really was. "You know where your bedroom is, there isn't any clean sheets on the bed though." He told me.

It had been years since I was last here. I think the last time was when I was twelve. I had hated that I had to leave the country to go visit Charlie, so after a lot of persuasion, he had agreed to come to England for two weeks a year to visit me.

"Don't worry about that Dad; it won't take me any time at all to do that." I told him, flashing my wand.

"Right, right." He said awkwardly. He'd never seen me use magic before, mostly because I was underage, so he was clearly uncomfortable. When it came to magic, Charlie was out of his element. He stood up slowly and looked around the room, a frown forming on his face. "Didn't you bring anything with you?"

Great, just what I needed him to notice. Who travels halfway round the world and not bring anything with them? Someone on the run, that's who.

"Err, no. I didn't." I told him, stammering a little.

I had to hand it to Charlie; he didn't ask anything, despite the concerned expression on his face. "I'll give you some money for you to buy some new clothes. You won't be able to get anything in town, so I'll drive you to Port Angeles. I have a day off tomorrow, so we'll go then."

Perfect. I didn't really want to be driven around in a police car, but seeing that I can't drive, I had no choice.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now go to bed, and you might want to throw that can away." He told me, pointing to the used portkey that was still in my hand.

"Alright." I quicky threw it away before walking up the stairs. "Night Dad."

"Night Bells."

~*~

The shopping trip passed quickly, despite the fact that Charlie was with me. The most embarrassing thing was shopping for underwear. That was one thing I never wanted to do again.

It didn't help that I was still overly tired. I'd cried for hours last night, praying that my friends were okay. I missed them so much. It had only been one night away from them yet it felt like I hadn't seen them in years.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs. I was currently sat in my room, rediscovering why I hated Charlie's internet connection.

"Yeah Dad?" I shouted back.

"Can you come here for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." I didn't bother shut down the computer properly; I was not in the best of moods today, so I just turned it off from the mains.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Charlie as I came down the stairs, careful not to trip. It was well know that I couldn't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over. Somthing Fred and George never let anyone forget. I sighed sadly and saw that Charlie was sat at the dinner table, a serious look on his face, so I walked over and sat opposite him.

"Alright, I was thinking, seeing that you're staying here and it's the middle of school term here, I signed you up to attend Forks High School." He told me, not batting an eyelid.

I paused, waiting. He couldn't be serious could he? He had to be pulling my leg. Yet his expression stayed the same and he didn't say anything else.

"Dad! You really can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Bells, but I am. People are going to notice that you are here sooner than later, and they're going to be wondering why you aren't going to school." He told me.

"Dad, I haven't been to a _normal_ school in six years! I won't understand anything they're teaching!" I wasn't usually one for arguing back, but he really couldn't expect me to go to a normal school with normal students and where I would have to hide who I truly was.

"Now don't give me that Bella." He told me seriously. "Renee had told me about how she was home schooling you during your stays with her. She told me you were a fast learner and that if you had taken all of your high school exams age 15, you would have passed with flying colours."

I gaped at Charlie. Since when had Renee told him that? It was true though. Renee had insisted that I be home schooled when I was with her in case I had decided to get a job in the muggle world, as unlikely as that is. I didn't say no, I liked learning, and I had nothing else to do during summer holidays. Plus, it helped that I was able to learn things pretty easily without forgetting facts. That was also why I was so good at Hogwarts. I never really forgot anything I learned.

I sighed in defeat. "When do I start?" I asked him.

Charlie looked uncomfortable and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" I questioned, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Tomorrow." He repeated a little louder.

"Tomorrow?! How on earth did you manage to get me to start tomorrow? Isn't there procedures that need to be followed through?" I asked angrily. I wouldn't be able to prepare myself mentally if I had to start tomorrow.

Charlie looked sheepish. "Well, being the chief of police does give me some benefits. Principle Greene has quite a few unpaid parking tickets and I told him that if he lets you start earlier than expected, I'll give him extra time to pay for them, seeing as he was unable to come up with the money in time."

I was shocked. "Dad! That was abuse of your power as chief of police!" I really couldn't believe Charlie would do that just to get me to go to school.

"Hey, I didn't do anything illegal. I even asked the other officers down at the station if it was okay to give Mr Greene an extension and they were okay with it." Charlie said, defending his actions.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, I was thinking. I shouldn't be going to high school. I need to stay out of the public eye. What if somehow, unlikely, that word had gotten to England that I was here in America attending high school? I could just imagine what sort of rumours that would be spread. There would also be a chance that Voldemort and his Death Eater would here and come find me. They would come straight here for me.

I sighed. I was being paranoid. The chance of that happening was a billion to one; the same chance of someone at school knowing that magic was real.

I was safe here. Well, as safe as possible. But I would feel much more comfortable if I had some potions with me, or my broomstick, or some books...or my friends.

I sighed again.

"So, tomorrow?" I confirmed reluctantly.

"Tomorrow."


	2. First Day

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Those privilages belong to their very famous authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer._

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter...and yes, I know that it was a very long wait, but please don't blame me. Despite all the faith I had in my old laptop, it had finally given up completely on me and is now out of commission. So after a long wait I had finally saved enough money to buy a new laptop...yay!! I have 'Windows 7'. I must admit that it is a lot better than 'Windows Vista'. I was actually lucky that I had saved all of my stories on a memory stick so I actually hadn't needed to do this chapter again. I had gotten it half way done before my old laptop gave out. Unfortunatly, I lost my most recent chapter of 'It's a Magical Life', so the next chapter will have to be started again. That's actually really depressing, I was almost finished. So, to all those who have waited so patiently for the next chapter, please, I hope you can just wait until I finally get it done. Let's all hope that it wouldn't be a long wait, but I am going camping in two weeks time to be trained as a Junior leader, so the next chapter for 'It's a Magical life' and 'Hidden Intentions' won't be out until after my camping experience. I hope everyone will wish for me to be lucky that it wouldn't rain, but honestly, campiing in April in England, it's almost certain that we are going to get those famed April Showers.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review, or in a PM and I will gladly answer them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"So, I'll pick you up at 3:00pm." Charlie told me as he pulled up outside Fork High school's front office.

_Everybody's staring!_ "Thanks Dad." I told him grudgingly. _Of course everybody is staring; I'm turning up all of a sudden with no forewarning, I'm sure to be hot gossip around here._

I sucked in a deep, calming breath and got out of Charlie's car. I swear I flushed ten shades of red just seeing how many Muggles were looking at me and whispering. I was so tempted to cast a _Disillusionment charm_ over myself. But of course, this was the Muggle world where magic is the stuff if fairy tales.

I kept my head up as I walked into the front office and over to the plump woman sitting at the desk. At least I could keep my pride.

The woman, who was reading some sort of book, looked up at me confused. "May I help you dear?" She asked. Her name tag told me that her name was Ms. Cope.

"Yeah, I'm new here." I told her. She seemed shocked about my English accent.

"Well, I haven't heard that a new student would be joining us here in Forks, and trust me, in this small town, news would spread fast."

Great, just what I needed, to be a source of gossip.

"Well, my dad had called Mr Greene, the Headmaster...err Principle, and got me in earlier than expected." I told her. Merlin! Why couldn't American's use the same words as us British? We speak the same language; we should speak the same words.

Ms. Cope still looked confused. "I see. Can I have your name please so I can find your file? She asked.

"My name's Isabella Swan."

Something seemed to click inside her mind because suddenly, she was looking at me with renewed excitement.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I told her slowly, suspicious of another sudden exclamation.

"You have grown into such a pretty girl, and you have a wonderful accent. I didn't know you were coming back to town. I heard that you were attending some fancy boarding school in Britain." She said in a rush.

I was blushing. "Yeah, well, I decided that I wanted to spend some time with my Dad." I told her. It was better if I told her a half truth. That would soon spread and there would be fewer rumours as to why I was here now.

"Good for you sweetie, now," she stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet. "Ah, here you are." She pulled out a yellow folder, walked back over to me and opened it up to show me the contents. "This is your schedule, and here is a school map so you can find your way." That should be pretty easy. Hogwarts is an entire castle, compared to that, this place looks like a hut. "And this needs to be signed by all your teachers and be brought back to me at the end of the school day." She explained, pointing to each of the papers. It was so odd to me; I was so used to everything being on pieces of parchment.

"Thank you," I told her grabbing everything. The door to the office opened suddenly and a boy with dark hair and acne walked in. He gawked when he saw me.

"Ah, Mr Yorkie, perfect timing. You can show our new student around the school." Ms. Cope said. Yorkie seemed very happy at having to show the new girl around. It didn't really surprise me that much; he seems like the overly helpful type.

"That's no problem Ms. Cope, I don't mind." He told her, walking over to me. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie." He greeted, sticking out his hand.

I reached for his slowly. "Bella Swan."

His eyes widened. "Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter?"

I groaned internally. This was going to be a long day.

_***_

My first four lessons dragged and I was desperate for a break. Everything here was so different here than at Hogwarts. The pictures in the books didn't move - although that wasn't too much of a shock to me, I had to write with a pen – which was really uncomfortable to me and I didn't have to wear school robes.

But what really annoyed me was all the people that swarmed around me like bees to honey.

And all the questions! You'd think that they were so bored with their own lives that they had to intrude in mine!

It's not like I could tell them anything. I bet they'd get a kick out of hearing my life a Hogwarts. They'd either laugh at me or throw me in a nut house.

Now, I was being led by a girl called Jessica Stanley to the cafeteria for lunch. I had sat next to her in two of my lessons and she'd offered to let me sit with her friends.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks High so far?" Jessica asked as we stood in line for food.

I grabbed an Apple. "It's alright, I guess." I muttered. Jessica didn't seem to notice my tone of voice. I let her keep yammering on while I picked out a few more items and paid for them.

"Bella, over here." She told me, nodding to a table by the far wall. As we began walking closer, I saw that there were four people already sat there, two boys and two girls. "Bella, these are Angela, Mike, Lauren and Tyler. Guys, this is Bella Swan." Jessica said, introducing us.

"Hi." I waved awkwardly and sat down in an empty seat beside the girl who I was told was called Angela.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" Mike asked. Great. Not this again.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a sigh.

"Didn't you like, live in England?" Jessica asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I lived in Brighton."

"I love your accent. It's so British." Jessica continued.

"Thanks." I said slowly, not sure how to answer that.

"Can you say something in English?" Jessica asked exited.

I raised an eyebrow. Was this girl serious? Did she actually ask me to say something in English? Luckily, I wasn't the one who answered her.

"Jess, she speaks the same language as us." Angela told her.

"Oh, right. I knew that, I just wanted to hear more of her accent." Jessica said in a rush, trying to correct herself.

I picked up the pizza I grabbed and bit into it. I fought the grimace. It tasted like cardboard compared to food at Hogwarts.

"Why did you leave England to come to this small town? I heard that you went to this boarding school." Tyler asked me.

"I wanted to come live with my Dad." I said, sticking to what I was telling everybody.

"What was your school like?" Angela asked. I had a feeling that she was a nice girl. She had really friendly looking eyes.

I smiled a little. "It was great. The whole place was huge, and it took ages for all the first years to find their way. The school grounds were also quite large and there was this huge lake that my friends and I spent a lot of time at, sitting under one of the trees. It was our spot." I smiled, brighter this time while getting lost in memories. I sighed a little sadly, those were happier times.

"What were your friends like? Did you have a boyfriend?" Mike asked looking eager. Merlin, please don't tell me that I am going to have an admirer.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I told him. "And my friends, they were amazing. We've been together since first year and I have never met any better people." I smiled sadly.

"You sound like you miss them." Angela said sympathetically.

"I do, so much. When my mum moved to America when I was 14, I stayed with one of my best friend's family. His mum is simply amazing and really welcoming and she treated me like another daughter. It's odd, being here and not seeing my friends. We were never really apart other than when school finished and we had to go back home, but when I moved in with my friend's family, I saw them a lot more often." I told her, a little chocked up.

Angela smiled softly and placed her hand gently on mine in a supporting manner. "You'll see them again. I'm sure of it."

I was right, Angela was a nice person. But I was still worried over what she said. I might see my friends again, but in what sort of condition? What if they were hurt? Or worse, what if one of them died?

I couldn't bare that thought. Just thinking of one of them lying lifeless on the floor, the light leaving their eyes caused me pain. No, I wouldn't think like that. I'm a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! I would be brave and remain hopeful that they were alright.

As I thought that, a sudden shiver ripped down my spine.

I immediately sat up, by back ramrod straight as my eyes surveyed the room, looking for a threat. My right hand discreetly slipped into my jeans pocket where my wand was hidden.

Everything looked normal. The students looked normal, but I couldn't understand my reaction. I knew I was right. There was something here in the room. I trusted my instincts, the ones that developed after all the times I dodged death, so I knew I wasn't going crazy. But everything looked fine.

No.

There, by the windows.

There was a group of teenagers sat together, two girls and three boys. They looked nothing alike, yet they had so much in common.

Each of them were painstakingly beautiful; especially the blonde girl. Their beauty was unnatural and alluring, as if it was used to lure people to them, yet they were so intimidating.

Each of them we sat, not talking to each other and staring off, each in different directions.

Each of them had a tray of uneaten food sat in front of them and the only time one of them went near it was to pick apart his bagel.

But what really caught my eye were two features that I was sure that nobody here in this room had even noticed. All five of them had deathly pale skin, as if they had never been exposed to sunlight ever in their life. They each also had dark eyes.

_No, they couldn't be. _I thought. I'm just missing the magical world so much that I'm fantasizing.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, knowing that she would be the most likely to tell me all about these beautiful people.

Jessica looked over to who I was asking about and giggled. "They're the Cullen's and Hale's."

Cullen. Why did that name sound so familiar to me?

"The big one, that's Emmett Cullen, and he's going out with Rosalie Hale, that beautiful blonde. She has a twin brother called Jasper, you know the blonde boy who looks like he's in pain. All three of them are seniors. Then there's Alice Cullen, she's the really short girl and she's going out with Jasper and the last boy, the one with the bronze coloured hair, he's Edward Cullen. He's not going out with anybody because apparently no one here is good enough for him." She said, sniffing daintily at the end.

I wonder when he turned her down.

"That's not just it though." Mike continued. "They all live together." He said as if that meant the end of the world.

"So?" I asked. I used to live in a dorm full of girls, and then in a house full of Weasley men, so I didn't really see why the Cullen's and Hale's living together was so scandalous.

"_So?!_" Jessica exclaimed. "They're all fostered by Dr Cullen and his wife, well Rosalie and Jasper are actually Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew, but the others are fostered so they're like, siblings."

"But they're not actually related right?" I asked.

"No, but..." Jessica started, but I interrupted her.

"Then that means that there isn't really anything wrong with that. And besides, you can't really help who you fall in love with." I told her. "Anyway, it's really nice of Dr and Mrs Cullen to take in five teenagers. I'm sure that must be a handful."

"Yeah well, they're all freaks." It was the first time I'd heard Lauren speak and I already decided that we wouldn't get along. "Everyone thinks that Dr Cullen experiments plastic surgery on them, because they're all so beautiful."

Wow, she sounded so jealous.

It was then that I noticed that Edward Cullen was looking at me with a frustrated expression. I don't know why, but having this beautiful boy looking at me made me blush furiously and look back down at my tray and began eating the rest of my lunch.

I had to admit though, that there was something odd about the Cullen's and Hale's. Something not right about them, and it made me feel wary.

The last name Cullen kept bothering me as well. Where had I heard of it? I'm sure I've encountered that name before, but how?

"Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yeah?"

"Lunch is almost over, so I was wondering what you had next." She continued.

"Oh, um," I pulled out my schedule, "Biology with Mr Banner."

"Really?" Angela asked, genuinely happy. "I have that too; do you want to walk with me?"

I smiled at her. "Sure." I took the last bite into my apple and looked around the nearly empty lunch room before turning back to Angela. "Should we go?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and stood up, grabbing her empty tray. I did the same and we both discarded of them.

"It's this way." She told me before leading me outside, presumably towards Mr Banner's Biology class. I pulled my coat tighter around me, hating that I couldn't put a warming charm on it.

We soon arrived at the classroom, and I copied other students as they pulled their coats off and onto hooks on the wall. As Angela walked over to her place to sit, I looked around the classroom and saw that the only seat left available was next to Edward Cullen. He'd had his books spread over the desk and when he noticed that I would have to sit next to him, he pulled them over to his side.

It was so frustrating! I know that there was something up with him and his family, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Mr Banner spotted me then and gestured for me to go over to his desk.

It was as I walked through the air heater that I finally realised just what bothered me about the Cullen's and Hale's.

The warm air had blown my mahogany hair right in the direction of Edward Cullen and I watched in morbid fascination as he stiffened in his seat and his already dark eyes turned completely black.

_Vampires!_

They were vampires. There was nothing else they could be. No other creature reacted so strongly to a person's scent. And his eyes had become completely black; obvious signs of his extreme thirst.

But he was perfectly fine before I walked forward, so the scent of my blood must be practically strong to him.

I tried to remember what Snape had called it when he was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for my sixth year. '_La Tua Cantante'; _his blood singer.

_Crap!_ Just being in the room with him was a massive risk to my life and all the other Muggles.

I couldn't even use my wand to cast the spell Snape had taught us to immobilize a vampire, _Lamia Immobulus. _It was the only spell that wouldn't be reflected from their diamond hard skin. There were too many witnesses in the room to even attempt to pull out my wand.

I heaved a sighed and took my now almost completely signed teachers slip from Mr Banner and moved to sit in the only seat available, right next to the vampire. I tried not to make any sudden movements so that my scent wouldn't shift and intensify as much, but I knew that it was useless. I was going to be sat next to him for an hour and my scent would only ferment his clothes and make things worse.

I only hoped that he had enough sense to hold his breath long enough for the hour to be up.

_But what if he __**wants**__ to drink my blood? _The thought brought me up short. I'd automatically assumed that he would try to resist, but what if he didn't want to? What if he was only too happy to kill me as if I was nothing but an insect that was just waiting to be squashed by his foot? He was a vampire after all, his instincts were screaming at him to kill me. He was one hundred times stronger and faster than me so it would be impossible to fight him off.

I slowly sat down in my seat, watching the vampire carefully. I couldn't die now, not when my friends were somewhere in England hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters and trying to find the Horcruxes. I could not die yet.

Edward Cullen was still sat rigidly in his seat, but he was now angled away from me. That was good; he was trying to fight his instincts.

His black eyes suddenly bored into mine and I stifled the urge to blush at being caught staring at him; that would not help him at all.

I looked down and slowly brought my hair around my face to hide the pulsing vein in my neck. I had to admit that his expression scared me more than I would have liked. The intense hate on his face as he looked at me, I had never seen so much hate directed at me before. Not at Hogwarts when Malfoy would call me a Mudblood. Not even when I was surrounded by Death Eaters. The hate was there with them, but they were more determined not to let their hate control them.

The hour passed slowly, and although I didn't look at the vampire beside me again, I knew that he hadn't moved an inch since he had turned to look at me at the beginning of the class.

When the bell finally rang, Edward was the first out of his seat and out the door. He was almost moving faster than he should have been. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was alive! I almost couldn't believe it, but there was a small part of me that believed that he wouldn't hurt me, despite not even knowing him. He was a vampire that thirsted for my blood, but I still held that tiny belief.

"Did you kick Cullen in the shin or something? He looked pissed." I heard from beside me. Mike was leaning against the side of my table.

"Hi Mike, I didn't know you were in this class." I said to him, avoiding answering his question. I couldn't exactly tell him that Edward was a vampire who was fighting the urge to kill me and drink my blood.

For a moment, I could have sworn that Mike's face dropped when I said that, but he brightened up again.

"So, did you kick him or something?" He asked again.

I sighed in irritation. He was persistent. "No, I didn't kick him," I decided to help Edward out a bit. His behaviour was rather suspicious and a small part of me believed that I owed him for not killing me, "but he did look rather sick, so maybe he was going to throw up? He did leave rather quickly." I hoped that would alleviate some of Mike's suspicion.

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're probably right. So what have you got next?" he asked me as I picked up my school bag.

I thought for a moment before fighting back a groan. "Gym." I hated Gym. I was barely able to walk across a stable surface with without tripping over something. I compensated what I lacked on the ground for my skill on a broom. I was a natural Chaser, and ever since my third year I had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was very proud of this feat; not my Muggle-borns made it onto Quidditch teams.

"Gym? That's great! I have that too. We'll walk together." Mike stated before grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of what I assumed was the Gym.

Momentarily forgetting about Edward Cullen and his vampire coven, I trudged unwillingly to Gym.

* * *

**Spell Translation:**

_**Lamia Immobulus:**_  
Lamia - Latin for Vampire.  
Immobulus - From the Latin "immobilis", meaning immovable. (Copied from the Harry Potter wikipedia site)


	3. Dreamer

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Those privilages belong to their very famous authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer._

A/N: So, like I promised, I have come back from camp - which was amazing, by the way - and now the next chapter is out. Now, I am going to work on chapter 11 of 'It's a Magical Life'. I am hoping to get that done by the end of this week (Sunday). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am already anticipating that some of you will be confused. This chapter is mainly a way of showing how Harry, Ron and Hermione are coping without their best friend there. But this is also a completely original idea, something that does not happen in any of the Harry Potter books, or the Twilight books. I have tried to explain Bella's little quirk in this chapter, but I found it rather difficult, **so if anybody has any questions, feel free to ask. **Honestly, I'm not sure if this idea will work out, but I wanted Bella to be special in a way, and I also needed a reason as why Bella learnt Occlumency (as I'm sure most of you have guessed, that is the reason why Edward can't read her mind).

So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to any reviews I might recieve.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreamer**

That night, I dreamed.

Dreaming was a common occurrence for me, and they weren't normal dreams either. It's actually rather hard to explain.

It was like I could see what was happening anywhere in the world right at the moment.

The first time I really noticed what was happening in my head was the night Mr Weasley was attacked.

I was absolutely terrified and when I woke up, trembling from seeing Mr Weasley be attacked that way. He was like another father for me, considering I lived with them since fourth year. I had rolled out of bed, flinching when my feet touched the cold floor. Still, I stumbled down to the common room just to see Harry come down from the boy's dorm, clutching his head

When I found out what Harry saw, I panicked immediately. It was exactly the same as me, except in another view point. Harry saw it as if he was the snake, and I saw it as if I was actually there.

We both went to see Dumbledore straight away, knowing that he definitely needed to hear this.

Dumbledore went straight to action, contacting Mrs Weasley and those in the Department of Mysteries, getting St Mungo's ready for a new patient and then leaving with about five members or the Order to go find him. He did pause to look at me oddly before leaving, and when the Headmaster looks at someone or something like that, you know that something's up.

Professor McGonagall, who had come in minutes before Dumbledore left, told us to wake Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and bring them here to be told about what happened.

I can remember the heart shattering expression on Ginny's face when I woke her to tell her about her father. She'd clung to me after, not letting go as we waited for Dumbledore to return with news. She'd actually broken a couple of my fingers when the old Headmaster did come through the fireplace, ten minutes later, saying that Mr Weasley was now in safe hands at St Mungo's.

Dumbledore allowed the Weasley siblings a leave from school, to visit their father and give their Mother support. And then he turned to look at me and Harry, both of us with bags under our eyes, slouched in the plush armchairs McGonagall had transfigured and me cradling my injured hand.

He started with Harry first, explaining that his connection with Voldemort had allowed him to see through the snakes eyes, as if he actually was the snake. He then told Harry that if he could see this, then Voldemort could possibly possess Harry like he had the snake. The only conclusion was for Harry to begin Occlumency lessons with Snape.

Dumbledore then looked at me, his eyes curious and with that very annoying twinkle. He asked me what happened, and I told him that it was like and outer-body experience, like I was a participant, only I wasn't. I told him how it was impossible for me to try and wake up, and although I shouted for the snake to stop, it wouldn't hear me.

Both Dumbledore and Harry looked intrigued and continued to ask me questions. "Has this happened before?", "Did it hurt when I woke up?", "What did the dream actually look like?" All questions I tried to answer as best as I could.

I didn't know if this had happened before, I had no way of knowing. I would have thought of this as an ordinary nightmare had Harry not told me that he saw the exact same thing.

I was rather scared, I had no idea what had happened to me and apparently, neither did Dumbledore. The first thought I had was if I had some sort of connection to Voldemort like Harry did.

That frightened me, but it had to be impossible. I was just simply a muggle-born; that was it. But when Dumbledore voiced this possibility, even Harry looked terrified for me.

Harry was selfless, it was one thing for him to have to suffer from Voldemort, it was worse if someone else had to suffer right alongside him. Harry couldn't have that. He couldn't have one of his best friends suffer because of Voldemort, so despite me having a connection with Voldemort only an unlikely guess, Harry insisted that I have Occlumency lessons with him.

Dumbledore agreed, and soon sent us to the Hospital Wing to get my hand fixed and to get something to help with the terrible headache Harry had. But Dumbledore did say that if Harry or I had any other dreams like the last one, we were to come straight to him.

Needless to say, both of us got no more sleep that night.

Our Occlumency lessons soon started and it was rather obvious that I had a lot more success in this than Harry did. It annoyed Harry that he couldn't do it, but he still congratulated me when I managed to block Snape.

I had a second dream almost a month after my Occlumency lessons started.

Thankfully, it wasn't anything like the attack on Mr Weasley, but probably equally as bad. I had witnessed firsthand the Death Eater's mass breakout from Azkaban.

I'd woken up with a gasp, and immediately went to Dumbledore's office, despite it being two in the morning and after hours. After a few tries, I had guessed the password and stepped onto the spiralling staircase leading to his office and banged on the door, trying to get Dumbledore's attention.

When the door opened not five seconds later, I found that he was already awake with most of the Order sitting in his office. I'd blushed furiously while they all stared at me – while others glared – and stuttered to Dumbledore that I'd had another dream.

Apparently, he'd already known about the breakout but still invited me in and to tell him what I saw while the Order listened.

After giving my eye witness account to Dumbledore and the Order, everyone was immensely curious. Dumbledore explained to them about my first experience, much to everyone's shock, and then told everyone that after much thought, he didn't believe that I had a connection to Voldemort like everyone feared, but that the dreams I had were a form of Divination that was simply unheard of.

It was an hour later that I was finally allowed to go back to the common room, but I still didn't sleep. I just sat in one of the armchairs, staring into the dying embers in the fireplace.

As usual, Hermione was the first one awake and when she saw me, she immediately knew that something was on my mind. I told her I wanted to wait for Harry and Ron to come down before I told anyone.

When they eventually came down half an hour later, still half asleep, it didn't take Harry long to notice that something was up.

When I told them about my dream, I could just see the looks of shock on their faces when they found out about the breakout, and when I told them that Dumbledore didn't believe that I had a connection with Voldemort, Harry had looked so relieved.

Hermione was sceptical about my dreams being divination, simply because she believed that the subject was complete rubbish, but even she couldn't come up with another explanation.

I'd wanted to keep my dreams a secret from the student's at Hogwarts, but I wasn't really careful when I told them, so we hadn't known that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had just came down from the girl's dorm and had heard Hermione's statement about my dreams and Divination.

It was all over the school by the time we went to lunch.

I _hated_ the attention I got. People from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff – never Slytherin, I was still a Mudblood to them – would come up to me, asking questions and demanding that I tell their future. They just couldn't understand that it wasn't the future I saw, merely the present and only in my dreams, but they persisted.

I couldn't believe how fast news travelled, but it annoyed the heck out of me. I think Fred and George were the worst, teasing me about my sudden popularity. I would have hexed the pranksters to oblivion if Hermione hadn't stepped in and ordered Fred and George to stop or she's tell their Mum. They did as they were told for fear of the Weasley matriarch.

I had more outer-body dreams – what I like to call them – again, most of them not nearly as bad as the first two. I'd sometimes see two students sneaking out of their common rooms for late night rendezvous and sometimes I'd see late night meetings of the Order, those I'd tell my friends immediately. Some things I kept to myself, purely because they weren't for other people to see or to know about.

This was the first dream I had since I'd come to Fork's and it was both something I wanted to see, yet it broke my heart.

"Harry." I whispered, knowing that her couldn't see nor hear me.

He was sat inside the tent Hermione had in her beaded bag. His head was down, looking at something he held in his hands, but I could see his shoulders shaking from stifling his tears.

I could see Hermione and Ron, asleep on separate bunk beds, both clueless to Harry's silent crying.

Harry was sat on what I assumed was his bed, below Ron, still staring at the thing in his hands.

Considering that Washington State was eight hours behind England, and that the sun was shining through the open tent, I assumed it was probably seven or so in the morning and Hermione and Ron would be waking up soon.

I looked at Harry again before stepping closer, getting a better look at him. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a bit of sleep since we were separated – which I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't – and his eyes were red from crying.

I looked down, seeing what had Harry's attention and my breath caught. It was a picture of me and Harry when we won the Quidditch Cup in our sixth year. Harry had originally had a detention with Snape, but after we'd begged to Dumbledore to let Harry play, he had agreed to move Harry's detention to the next night, much to Snape's disappointment. In the picture, we both had huge happy grins on our faces, our arms wrapped around the other's shoulders while we posed for Colin Creevey to take the picture. Those around us would pat us on the backs in congratulations, our team mates receiving the same treatment. Ron would have been in the picture with us, but he had been with Lavender, snogging her senseless. Or maybe it had been the other way around; Lavender did tend to cling to her 'Won-Won'.

"Oh Harry, I wish I could tell you I was okay." I whispered.

I knew Harry would take our separation the hardest; he was my brother in every sense, despite not being blood related. We each had so much in common with each other. Both growing up unaware of magic, our love for Quidditch, our tendency of breaking the rules and we both seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"Harry?" Ron's tired voice spoke. I looked up to see his head sticking out the side of his bed, looking down at Harry.

"Mornin' Ron." Harry mumbled still looking at the moving photo. When Ron noticed what Harry was looking at, his face fell and there was a moment of silence.

"She'll be okay Harry." Ron tried to reassure him, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. If possible, my heart broke even more. They didn't know if I was alive or not and it was killing them.

"But we don't know that." Harry argued.

"You've got to have better faith in Bells than that Harry." Ron told him.

"But we just left her there!" Harry exploded, standing up right. His shout had also awakened Hermione who was sitting up in bed with an expectant expression on her face. It looked like Harry had been keeping this to himself, so it was only a matter of time before he finally went off. "We just left her with that bloody Death Eater! We're here safe with each other and for all we know she could be lying dead somewhere!" Harry was panting now and he seemed to be oblivious to the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, getting up from the bad and walking over to the emotional boy, "you're right. We did leave her, and you can't believe just how guilty I feel about apparating us away, but when she looked in my eyes when my spell knocked her and Yaxley away, I know that she wanted me to go. She wanted us to be safe. And I have absolute faith that Bella was able to get herself out of there and get to safety. It was too late for her to follow us, but she's smart enough to know where to go that would be safe for her." Hermione too had tears in her eyes, and it crushed me to see just how guilty she felt for leaving me behind.

"But she had nothing with her. No food, no water, no clean clothes, and no money. What if she did get away for Yaxley, but got hurt? She had no way to healing herself." Harry said dejectedly.

"Harry, I'm sure Bella has picked up on some healing spells, so if she did get hurt she is probably more than capable in treating herself." Hermione said comfortingly.

Hermione was right, I did know a few healing spells, but I hadn't tried any as of yet.

"But where would she go? She's a muggle-born too Hermione, and while you have Ron and me with you, Bella's all alone. What if she gets caught?" Harry whispered.

"Then she'd do the only thing she can do, leave the country." Ron said. "She'd probably go to her Mum or Dad. They both live in America and she'll be safe there."

I think Hermione and Harry were both a little shocked at Ron for saying something so smart.

Harry looked down at the photo again. "But how would we know if she even went there?"

Hermione smiled sadly, looking at the picture too, before placing her hand on Harry's arm. "We don't, but we have to have faith."

Everything began to fade then, alerting me that I have seen all I was meant to.

I looked at my friends again. "I wish I could tell you three that I'm okay, but I can't." I sighed. "You'll see me again Harry, I swear to you. I'll be back by your side when the time comes to win this war and we'll both see it through to the end. But for now, I need you three to stay alive." I sighed again; knowing that it could be a while before they saw me again. "I love you guys." Everything went black.

I gasped and opened my eyes seeing my bedroom ceiling. I rolled over looking at my alarm clock. It was only 1am, but I knew I wouldn't get to sleep again anytime soon.

I sighed sadly. I missed them. I was glad that I was able to have that outer-body dream, but it was hard seeing them suffer so much.

I wished that I was able to send them a message with my Patronus, but Dumbledore only taught members of the Order how to do that.

I grabbed my wand and summoned up the memory of Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sitting under the tree by the Black lake, just hanging out, the threat of Voldemort temporarily forgotten.

"_Expecto Patronum_." I smiled as my swan Patronus shot forward and stretched its wings. I cleared my throat and concentrated. "Harry, Hermione, Ron...I'm alive and I am not hurt at all. I had a dream just now and Ron, you're right about my location. Make sure you guys look after yourselves and you'll see me soon, I promise." I held my breath and flicked my wand, and for a moment, I thought that my Patronus would send, but it just faded.

My face fell and I leaned back against the headboard. I knew that it was unlikely to send, but I wished that they could at least hear from me so that they know that I'm alive. It was at moments like these that the wizarding world would just invest in mobile phones.

I felt my eyes beginning to droop, so I curled back into bed. The rain was pounding relentlessly against my window and as I felt the dredges of sleep begin to claim me again, I vaguely wondered what the vampires were doing tonight.

***

"I'll pick you up at three again Bella." Charlie told me.

I pulled my hood up and stepped outside, looking warily at the silver Volvo that had just pulled up. I had saw the vampires drive home in it yesterday, so I knew it was theirs.

"Sure Dad." I said, reaching for the door handle. My hand clenched around nothing however, as the door had been opened for me.

"Hey Bella, let me help you." I heard Mike say, before his hand appeared in my face.

I ignored his hand completely and got out of the car.

"Hey Mike." I said, looking surreptitiously at the Volvo, waiting to see if Edward had come to school today. I doubted it.

Only four people got out.

I sighed, mostly out of relief, but also a bit guiltily and began walking to class. I had chased him away with only my scent.

"Let me walk you to class Bella." Mike said, trying to grab my bag so he could carry it for me.

I took a step out of reach. "It's fine Mike."

"I insist." He said, stepping closer, but not reaching for my bag again.

I sighed and looked up, noticing that the four vampires were heading towards us. For a moment, I thought they were coming to confront me, but then I realised that this was the only entrance to the school. I sighed again; the war had made me paranoid.

Mike noticed where I was looking. "I see Edward's not here today." He sounded surprised.

"Is that unusual?" I asked, knowing full well that despite being across the car park, the vampires would still hear us.

"Well, yeah. The Cullen's are only ever out of school when the sun is out. Their parents pull them out of school to go camping. Jessica tried that excuse on her parents and they wouldn't even hear it."

I wasn't surprised to hear that they skip school on sunny days. If they didn't they'd expose themselves, and most likely cause a car accident.

"You were probably right yesterday Bella," Mike continued, still looking at the Cullen's and Hale's, "he's probably off sick."

I looked away from him and caught the eye of the short, black haired Cullen. "He did look ill yesterday; I hope he feels better soon." And cue the guilt. It was my fault that he wasn't here today, and he probably wouldn't come back. I'd driven him out of school, and he'd quite possibly left town so he would be out of the path of temptation. I understood vampires. I knew how territorial they were, especially towards their mates. This was their territory, he was here first and I'd made him flee.

Briefly, I wondered if he had a mate that maybe looked too old to repeat high school when I felt an odd twinge to my chest. I patted it slightly, before blinking and looked back at the Cullen's. I felt a blush rise up as I noticed the all four vampires looking at me. They soon looked away, and walked past us, but for a brief moment, I could of sworn the that Alice Cullen had smiled at me.

* * *

**The reason behind Bella's Patronus:**

Honestly, I couldn't find any suitable animals that would work for Bella and her personality, so I decided that because Swan is her last name, her Patronus will be a Swan as well. Honestly, I think it's also for the best as well, because I read on the Harry Potter wikipedia site that Arthur Weasley's Patronus is a weasel because of his last name. I also read that Hermione's Patronus was an Otter because 1: It's J.K. Rowling's favourite animal. 2: Ron's house, The Burrow, is actually on the outskirts of _**Otter**_y St. Catchpole in Devon, England. Sorry, that's just some random facts that I thought some of you would like to know.

I'd actually like to know what all my readers think would be a suitable Patronus for Bella. I'm not going to change it from a Swan, but I'd like to know what you all would have chosen. If you do review and give an example, please tell **why** you think that animal would be suitable...

Also, the one I think is the best (with it's reason) will get the next chapter dedicated to them.


	4. Accident

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Those privilages belong to their very famous authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer._

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the next chapter. Now, if you all remember, last chapter I had a question and asked what all of you thought should be Bella's Patronus and that the one I thought best would have the next chapter dedicated to them. I have decided, but first, thank you all of you who reviewed thier idea to me. I was happy to see what you all thought.

So, **anonymous butterfly, this chapter is dedicated to you.** There was another person who wrote pretty much the same as you, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, but I decided anonymous butterfly because they even described why she liked my idea of a swan as Bella's patronus. Both of you pretty much had the same ideas, so, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, I've decided that my next chapter after this one will be will be dedicated to you. Oh, and I had already had the idea of turning Bella's patronus from a Swan to a Mountain Lion, so I'm glad that you like the idea too.

On another note, in my last A/N, I mentioned that my next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Well, it would have been, but I was lucky enough to get an interview for a job, and I got it! So yeah!! I have a job, I will earn money!! Unfortunately, I won't have as much time to write chapters, but I hope you all can be patient with me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to get some reviews as to what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Accident**

It's been a week since Edward Cullen left Forks.

I was trying not to think about it anymore. I already felt guilty enough for leaving my friends alone to worry about me; I didn't need to feel anymore guilt about chasing the vampire away.

I also hadn't had another dream since the one of Harry. It wasn't like I was expecting one. They were unpredictable and there was no control over what I was going to see. Still, a selfish part of me wanted more dreams of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing.

"Are you ready Bella?" Charlie asked, coming into the kitchen. He paused in the door, probably seeing the troubled expression on my face.

I poured my tea down the sink, it was cold anyway. "Yeah, let's go." I picked up my school bag and headed to the front door.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie was watching me with a worried expression on his face.

I was tired of hiding things from him, so I decided to tell him a little of what was wrong. "I miss my friends."

Now Charlie had no idea of anything going on in the wizarding world, but he knew just how much my friends meant to me. They were all I could ever talk about when he'd come to Brighton to visit me.

"Oh. Harry, Ron and Harmony." He said, seeming to understand. That still didn't mean he got their names right.

"Her name is _Hermione,_ Dad." I told him, chuckling a little. He'd probably forget his own name if it wasn't sown into his chief of police jacket.

Though Charlie frequently forgot their names, he wasn't stupid.

"And why aren't you with them?" He wasn't trying to pry; he was only worried about his only daughter. Charlie didn't and wouldn't ever understand anything about the wizarding world. If he understood just how deep I was involved in the war, he'd insist in keeping me away from the wizarding world and stay with him in the muggle world. What he wouldn't understand was that I just didn't belong to that world anymore.

"Dad, I can't tell you, you know that."

"I know, I know, but your old man is still going worry about you. Look, Bells. I know something has happened. Something big, and bad. Bad enough to drag you away from that school you love so much. You didn't even bring anything with you when you arrived. I'm a cop, Bella. I'm trained to look at the finer details of things. And you arriving with nothing but the clothes on your back and your wand suggests to me that you didn't have time to take anything with you, almost like you were being chased. I'm not going ask you anything Bella, I promised I wouldn't, but at least tell me if someone is after you." He pleaded.

He was so worried about me. I hadn't been looking closely enough before – too worried over my own problems – but I could see now that this was eating away at Charlie. He even had bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. And now I felt even guiltier because I still wouldn't tell him. He'd worry even more if he knew and this was my own problem, not his. Despite being my father, Charlie was still a muggle and he shouldn't have to worry about the troubles of the wizarding world.

So I told him the only thing I would ever tell him. "I'm safe here Dad." That's all he needed to know. He just wanted me safe, and even though I skirted around his actual question, I'd ultimately told him when he wanted to know.

Charlie let out a huge gust of air and I could tell that he'd accept that and relax. "Okay." He looked at his watch. "Is that the time? Well, looks like you're going to be late Bella." Charlie turned sheepish. "Sorry."

I smiled. "That's alright Dad, but we'd better get going or I'm going to be in even more trouble."

* * *

"...so I tried to get the stain out, but it wouldn't, so I went to my Dad and asked if I could get a new carpet, but he said no."

It was lunch, and unfortunately, I was sat beside Jessica and had to listen to her babble on and on about the lipstick stain on her bedroom carpet.

My head was now slumped on the table, throbbing from the insistent headache that began just as soon as I sat down.

It would probably benefit me if I tried to find a wizarding village here in America to stock up on potions and maybe get a few books. I was feeling isolated from the wizarding world, with a headache, and desperately wishing for some pain-relief potion. The problem was that I didn't know where to look. My best bet would probably be to go to Salem, Massachusetts and try to find _Salem Witches Institute _and look from there. There was bound to be a wizarding village near the school. I'd have to ask Charlie for some money though so I could exchange it for Galleons. There was big problem though. How the hell was I supposed to travel across the country?

"Oh my _God!"_ Jessica cried.

I didn't lift my head. "What?" I asked irritably. How could I even get to Massachusetts? I couldn't drive, and there was no way I was going to ask for even more money from Charlie so I could go by plane. This was an impossible situation that I desperately needed to solve.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you."

I couldn't very well apparate, it was too far, and using a Portkey was too risky. I was well and truly...wait, what did Jessica say?

My head snapped up to meet a pair of golden coloured eyes. My breathing hitched. He was back. He was back and his eyes were golden!

I looked over at the other vampires at his table, but my eyes didn't stray for long and I was once again looking at Edward Cullen.

They all fed from animals! I couldn't believe what a relief that was. I hadn't noticed before, but now I could see that all five vampires had golden eyes.

My thoughts drifted back to the vampire I was still staring at. Why was he back? I thought that I had driven him away with my scent. But he came back, and he was going to be sat next to me in Biology.

Funnily enough, I grew concerned. Not for me, but for him. Was he going to be okay? It was going to be so painful for him to be sat next to me. Unless he planned to stop breathing like last week. I didn't believe he was going to do that though. For some reason, Edward Cullen came back to school, and the only reason I could think of was that he wanted to overcome the obstacle that was my scent.

Now that I was looking at him, I couldn't even see any hate in him, only frustration. Why was he so frustrated?

He turned suddenly, to tell something to his siblings, each one of them looking slightly damp from the snow. He paused, as if he was listening to someone speaking, and then spoke again.

What on earth was that?! It was like they were having a conversation, yet the only one who spoke was Edward. They could have been speaking at a speed no one was even able to hear, let alone see their lips move, but why wouldn't Edward speak at the same speed? I was watching him closely enough to see that he lips moved normally.

He looked back over to me, the same frustration in his eyes, before looking down at the unnecessary food that he'd picked apart.

I was getting frustrated myself. Edward Cullen was a strange vampire. He not only returns to a place that would only lead him to pain, but he also had one-sided conversations with his family.

I was beginning to head down a road that I shouldn't be. I was becoming fascinated by Edward Cullen. I wanted to unearth his secrets. I shouldn't be so intrigued by him and even his family! I had problems that I should be worrying about, yet now, all I could think about were the vampires.

I stood up, alerting the people at the table. "I'll see you all later." I told them, before grabbing my uneaten tray of food. I didn't wait for an answer; I just threw the food away and walked to Biology. I needed to get out of there. Edward Cullen was intruding my thoughts, something he shouldn't be.

Outside, the snow had stopped falling, only to be replaced by rain. Vaguely, I remembered hearing Mike, who was sat on the other side of me when I was in the cafeteria, talking about having a snowball fight. I couldn't find it in me to be disappointed for him. Mike was really starting to annoy me.

The classroom was open when I arrived there, with Mr Banner tittering about placing microscopes on everyone's desks. When he saw me, he gestured for me to come in and take a seat.

I didn't have to wait very long before the bell went and people began entering the room.

Pulling my notebook and a pen from my bad, I began to doddle on an empty page. For some reason, I didn't want it to appear that I was constantly thinking about the vampire who sat next to me.

I was still doodling when a chill went down my spine and the chair next to me scraped loudly along the floor. I wasn't sure I liked having my back to a vampire.

I refused to look up, yet somehow I'd unconsciously twisted my body slightly in anticipation. Of what, I had no idea.

"Hello." A velvet voice murmured to me. I couldn't help but look up at him. He had the most melodic voice I had ever heard. Even better than that vampire who Professor Slughorn invited to the Slug Club. I could see that he was being very careful. He wasn't breathing, but I but if he wished to continue on a conversation, he was going to have to take a breath soon.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My name coming from his lips did funny things to my heart, and I said the most stupid thing that first popped into my head.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered. I couldn't believe that I had asked him that. Of course he knew my name. He must have heard all over the school on that first day.

He laughed. _Beautiful. _"I think everyone knows you're name. You're chief Swan's only daughter who arrived so mysteriously."

I grimaced at that. I didn't want to be labelled as 'mysterious'.

I should have just left it at that, but I was still reeling from the effects his voice, and now his laugh, had on me.

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

Even Edward seemed confused by question. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella." I reassured quickly. I was finally thinking straight. "But I think Charlie, I mean my Dad, calls me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as." I felt like an idiot, but I was glad I at least said something truthful.

"Oh." At least he knew when to let the subject drop, but now, I could see some sort of apprehension in his eyes. What did I say to make him wary of me like that?

Mr Banner started class then, so I looked away and tried to listen. My thoughts were still on Edward. He was going to have to take a breath soon if he wished to talk to me again, that's if I hadn't frightened him away with my moronic words.

I showed off a little. I'd read about the stages of mitosis while Renee was tutoring me, so I knew it what I was doing. Yet, I wanted to show Edward that I wasn't just some bumbling idiot and that I actually had a brain. He had no problem with the experiment; which wasn't shocking. He was a vampire after all; their brains can carry an infinite amount of information and not forget a single detail.

We were the first ones done, which now left me nothing to occupy my mind.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"I guess." I said uncertainly. Why was he trying to make small talk with me?

"You don't sound too sure." He sounded amused.

For some odd reason, I answered truthfully. "Well, personally, I'm not too fond of snow. It's too cold and wet. But when I'm with my friends from school I forget about why I don't like it and have so much fun with them."

"You sound like you miss them." He told me, sounding sympathetic.

Again, I answered without hesitation. "I miss them so much. I wish I hadn't left them, especially with what's going on there." I had to be careful with what I said to him. I was being too truthful. If I wasn't careful, I was going to end up telling him that I was a witch.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that.

"I had no other choice." Why did I say that?! And I sounded so fearful and desperate too. What was he going to think of that?

Edward's eyes widened, and he looked concerned. There was something else in his expression though, something I couldn't identify.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but somehow it sounded more like a demand, like he needed to know.

My hand clenched into a fist. "Forget I said anything," I told him, "I came to live with my dad." That was what I had told everyone, that I'd come to live with Charlie, and that's what I should have told Edward. He knows part of the truth now, something I didn't want anyone to know and by the looks of it; Edward Cullen now knew that I had been lying to everyone about my reasons to coming here.

Mercifully, Mr Banner called the class to order, and without thinking, I spun around in relief to pay attention to him. Guilt roared through me as I saw in the corner of my eye that Edward was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

Damn, he must have taken a breath right at the moment I turned away from him. This time, it was definitely my fault. I'd spun so fast, my hair must have shifted my scent in the air towards him.

I tried to pay attention to the rest of Mr Banner's lesson, but I was too worried over Edward to even listen.

When the bell finally rang, Edward was once again the first out of his seat and through the door.

I couldn't concentrate at all during P.E. We had been playing Volleyball all week and due to my lack of concentration, I had taken two of my team members to the floor before finally sitting out. Coach Clapp didn't say anything about it, obviously thinking of the welfare of his other students.

As the day finished and I was climbing into Charlie's police car, I spotted Edward Cullen. He was leaning against the side of his car, looking straight at me. I didn't like the look on his face. He looked determined, and I was sure that he wanted to know my secrets.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to snow on the ground and ice in the drive way. I groaned in horror. I didn't have to be a seer to predict that today was not going to be my day. I had enough trouble walking on dry ground, with all this ice; something was bound to get broken. I was lucky enough not to have a trip to the hospital yet, but today would most likely be doomsday.

Usually, if something happened, I would go to the Hospital Wing and have my injuries fixed in a heartbeat, or Mrs Weasley would have a potion ready with my name on it. This time I wouldn't have those things if something happened. I'd have to settle for a visit to the muggle hospital. Great.

Charlie was careful driving to school today, despite the stabilizing charm I put on his tires so they wouldn't slip on the ice. The spell was usually used on wobbly chairs and tables, as it was often used in the burrow. At Hogwarts, Ginny had even tried to use it on me, to help with my clumsiness. The spell was ineffective however as it only worked on non-living things.

"Be careful today, Bella." Charlie told me as I got out of his car. I was glad I remembered to put a warming charm on my jacket today.

"I'll be fine Dad." I assured him, but even Charlie looked doubtful.

There was a long line of cars today, everyone going slow because of the ice, so I had gotten out of Charlie's car outside the school gates. I watched him drive away carefully for a moment before noticing my laces were untied. I sat down on the wall and retied them, watching all the cars that were lined up park quickly. I hadn't noticed that a couple of teachers were directing cars into parking spaces to move the traffic forward.

I began walking into the school carefully, trying not to slip on any ice. I wasn't successful because just as I walked past a large red truck, my foot slipped and I landed painfully on my bottom.

Using the truck for support, I pulled myself to my feet and looked around to see if anyone has seen my ungraceful moment. I could have groaned when I saw that the only people who were looking at me were Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice. They were parked about four spaces away from the truck I was leaning on; and both had amused expressions on their faces.

The blush rose involuntarily to my cheeks so I looked down to my clothes and began dusting myself off.

Suddenly, there was an odd screeching sound and I looked up, startled. Adrenalin pumped through me and I saw several things simultaneously. Edward and Alice, whose faces were originally looking at me in amusement, were now looking at me in horror, as were the other people around me. But of more immediate importance, there was a blue van, skidding across the ice, heading straight at the red truck, and I was standing between them.

Instinctively, my hands flew up to protect my face, even though it wouldn't give me any protection whatsoever. However, my hands grew warm with a flush of magic and I felt something ripple against my skin. I didn't have any time to ponder the strangeness of what just happened, as I could tell from the screams around me that the van was about to hit me.

Something hit me hard, not from the direction I was expecting, and knocked me to the floor. I felt my head hit the curb, but something absorbed the blow before it could cause me any damage.

I looked up, shocked to see Edward Cullen pinning me to the ground. His hand shot out, just as the van was about to crash into us and the van shuddered to a halt.

The glass from the van's window shattered and began to rain down on us. I was sure that they would cut into my skin, but I watched fascinated as they seemed to bounce right off, leaving no injury.

It was then that I realised what that ripple across my skin was. I'd used wandless magic!

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked; his voice frantic.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange as I looked at my arm. Wandless magic, I'd never done wandless magic before.

Apparently, the wandless magic had somehow stopped my heating charm as well, because I was getting cold from sitting on the ground. Or maybe it was from him? I tried to sit up, but Edward pushed me down again and I realized that I was being held against the side of his body. My skin tingled from the contact.

"Be careful," He warned, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I did hit my head, but I didn't feel anything. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt." I reassured him. My wonder at my sudden unexpected use of wandless magic began to fade as I realised what he had just done. He'd saved my life, but in the process of it, he could have revealed himself.

"You idiot!" I hissed. The words had slipped out unconsciously.

Edward looked shocked. "What?"

I was on a roll. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get caught?" I've spent too much time at the Weasley's; I don't usually use foul language.

Edward's startled expression turned dark. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and realised that I've once again said too much. "Nothing." I should be grateful that he'd even bothered to save my life. Sure, that shield that I'd somehow cast wandlessly around me would have saved my life too, but that would have only lead to questions from all the Muggles.

I moved to sit up again, and this time he let me. He moved as far away from me as he could in the limited space.

I could hear the people around us, crying and shouting for us to stay where we were. Some were trying to get Tyler, the muggle driving the van, out of his vehicle so they could move it away from Edward and me.

"I'm cold." I muttered awkwardly, trying to get up from the ground.

Edward's hand on my shoulder kept me where I was. "It's best if you stay put for the moment." He chuckled a little, but there was an edge to it.

I grumbled under my breath, even though I knew he could hear it. I could tell he was wary of me, especially now with what I shouted at him earlier. He was definitely suspicious of me.

I looked around and spotted the other vampires. Their expressions varied. Two of them, Rosalie and Jasper, looked beyond furious. Emmett looked mildly upset. Alice's expression confused me the most. She wasn't looking at Edward, but at me and she was looking at me curiously, almost as if she couldn't figure something out about me. I froze slightly when I realised that she must be thinking about what I had said. It was confirmed when Edward looked over to her and nodded. Perfect; he was having more one sided conversations. It was almost like he could read he mind.

My breath caught.

Merlin! That was it! He could read minds. I'd read that vampires bring their strongest attributes from when they're human into their new life. Some of these gifts were really powerful. The vampire that was at Slughorn's Christmas party, Sanguini as he told me to call him, had told me that he used to be member of the Volturi guard before becoming a nomad. He explained to me that he had the gift of making people think they see something, when there is nothing actually there. He'd tried it on me, but it didn't work.

Me being immune to his gift fascinated Sanguini so much that his read eyes practically sparkled. It worked on Luna though, and she told me she saw a Nargle. When I asked Sanguini why she saw a Nargle – seeing as there was no such thing of a Nargle – he explained in further detail that his gift made it that the person saw what they desired most to see, almost like the opposite of a Boggart. Maybe a better description of it would be like the Mirror of Erised.

I was actually rather grateful that his gift didn't work on me. I was sure that he had put his gift to use when looking for a human to prey on.

Now realising that Edward could read minds, I wondered that, like Sanguini's gift, if his would work on me as well. I hoped desperately that it didn't. Maybe that was why Edward had looked so frustrated at me in the cafeteria, because he couldn't read me mind.

The EMT's arrived then and after the van was pulled away from us, I was soon loaded onto a stretcher with a neck brace. I wanted to kill the damn vampire. He'd told them I'd hit my head, yet despite me telling them that there was nothing wrong with my head; they still insisted that I wear it.

The traitor also got to ride in the front of the ambulance while they wheeled me into the back.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled as he spotted me. Damn! Why now? Couldn't they have closed the doors of the ambulance before he pulled up?

"I'm fine Dad, really." He looked so panicked, and evidently he didn't believe me because he turned to the nearest EMT and asked for a second opinion.

I sighed irritably and looked away, only to spot the hand sized dent in Tyler's van and the shoulder like dent in the tan coloured car that was parked beside the red truck. Those needed to be smoothed out before anyone else could notice them. I trusted that the other vampires would fix that; they wouldn't want any evidence left behind.

We arrived quickly to the hospital and after I'd had an x-ray, I soon found myself lying on one of the emergency room beds, trying to ignore Tyler's continuous apologies and waiting for a doctor to come and sign me out. I'd already removed the neck brace, so I was at least a little bit more comfortable, but Tyler just kept on apologising. I decided to feign sleep. If Tyler had any decency he would shut up.

Edward had disappeared the moment we arrived at the hospital, stating simply that he was going to have his father examine him.

The idea of a vampire doctor at the hospital was actually quite disturbing. I'd remembered that Jessica had said that the Cullen father figure was a doctor, but she didn't tell me what type of doctor he was. Knowing that Dr. Cullen worked in a hospital full of blood actually left me in awe of him. He must have amazing control.

Amazing control? That, along with the Cullen last name was ringing bells at me again. Why is it that I feel that I should remember this?

I still had my eyes closed when I heard Edward speak.

"Is she asleep?" His melodic voice asked.

My eyes flashed open and proceeded to glare at him. The damn vampire smirked at me.

"So, how are you?" Edward asked me.

I sighed. "I'm fine!" I must have at least said that thirty times today. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me but they won't let me go." I frowned. "Why did you get put on a gurney too?" I grumbled. Sure, he may be a vampire, but they didn't know that.

Edward's mouth lifted to a half-smile. "My dad works here, but don't worry, you'll be out of here soon."

The side door opened then and my mouth widened in shock. I finally remembered why the last name Cullen was so familiar too me, and the reason why was standing right in front of me.

"Carlisle Cullen!"

* * *

**Anyone confused??**  
I hope that none of you are confused over this turn of events. If you don't remember, please go back to the first chapter of this story and read the full summery at the top. That might help.


	5. The Truth  Part 1

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter nor Twilight. Those privilages belong to their very famous authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer._

A/N: Hello my faithful readers. I am so happy with all the reviews I have recieved from the last chapter. It really made my day, and it showed me just how many of you are glad the Cullen's have been properly introduced into the story now. Just to tell you all, this chapter is going to be part one of two. I wasn't originally going to do this chapter in parts, but it was getting long, and I don't know about you, but I get bored if I'm reading a story and the chapters just go on and on. So, to me, I felt that splitting it in two would be benifitial. Besides, what better way to keep you all on your toes?

As promised in the A/N of the last chapter, **This chapter is dedicated to 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7.**

So now, please enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to any reviews I receive.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth - Part 1**

I couldn't believe it. Carlisle Cullen was here in Forks.

Dr. Cullen looked confused. "Do you know me from somewhere, Miss Swan?"

Suddenly, as confused as I was, happiness flooded through me. I wasn't alone now. This vampire doctor knew about the wizarding world. He quite possibly knows what going on over there right about now. He could help me.

I laughed from the rush of emotions. "Yes, well no, I don't know you personally, but I have heard of you."

I could see suspicion in both Dr Cullen's and Edward's eyes and I suddenly realised that me knowing of Dr Cullen would make them wary. They had no idea that I knew Dr Cullen from a portrait at Hogwarts.

It used to be on the second floor, near the transfiguration classroom. However, in my second year, the same year the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened, his portrait got damaged in a prank and unfortunately was beyond repair. Dumbledore wasn't pleased, as Dr Cullen was an old friend, but unfortunately there was no proof as to who had pranked that certain hallway. The current suspicion was that it was Peeves, but then again, there was a big chance that Fred and George could have done it in one of their earlier experiments. I personally thought that they worked together with Peeves for this prank, but when I had asked them, they just winked at me.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. I was in the presence of someone who knew about the wizarding world. I thought I'd have to look for ages to find a link to the magical world, but now with Dr Cullen standing in front of me; hopefully he'll be able to help. Hell, his entire coven probably knew.

Edward and Dr Cullen shared a look, and Edward nodded his head slightly.

"And how is it that you have heard of me?" Dr Cullen asked.

I opened my mouth, ready to say that I was a witch, when I noticed that Tyler was watching with rapt attention.

"Not here. It would be best if we talked about this somewhere where no one can overhear." I told them quietly.

If anything, that made them more suspicious.

Suddenly, the double doors opened again and Alice Cullen waltzed in and walked over to us. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a chilly hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. When I saw that truck coming—"

"Alice!" Edward angrily hissed at her.

She childishly stuck her tongue at him then turned back to me. "It's sorted; you're coming round our house as soon as Carlisle lets you out of here."

I frowned at her. "How did you know?"

She winked at me and turned around, waking back towards the exit. "I'll be waiting in the car for you, Bella."

Then she was gone. I turned back to Dr Cullen and Edward, who were both frowning after Alice. Edward looked more frustrated though, and it reminded me of the looks he gave me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, she seemed like a handful. "So, I guess I'm gonna go back to yours then," I frowned, "but what about school?"

Dr Cullen smiled a little, but it was rather tight. "You should take it easy, and besides, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

I put my face in my hands and groaned. "Oh no."

Dr Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to stay?"

I answered quickly. "No!"

He smiled a little. "Okay. Well, I just need to check you over quickly. There's nothing wrong in your x-rays, but I'd like to check your head, just to be sure. Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." I sighed, throwing a scowl at Edward. He seemed hardly repentant.

Dr Cullen's hands went to my head, probing it gently. After a moment, he pulled away to write something on my chart. "Well, there's nothing there, so you're free to go. But if you do feel any dizziness, sit down and take it easy."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Honestly, there was absolutely nothing wrong with me, thanks to that handy shield.

I stood up from the bed, careful so I wouldn't fall. "Okay, thank you Dr Cullen."

He chuckled. "I'm just doing my job. Now," he turned to Tyler, "unfortunately for you, you'll have to stay with us just a little longer. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I'll have to leave early, but another doctor will be along soon to check over you." Dr Cullen told him. Then he looked over to Edward. "You head home with Bella first. I just need to find someone to take over for me and I'll follow you home."

Edward nodded his head. "Okay Carlisle. Well, we'd better get to the car, Alice will be getting impatient."

I felt a grin spread across my face. I liked Alice. She was small but seemed like she was full of sugar, if that was possible for a vampire.

We walked to the exit in silence. Edward kept a bit of a distance between us, but I didn't say anything about it. I understood that it was hard for him to be so close to me.

When we got to the waiting room, I groaned at the amount of students that was hanging around. Obviously they had used this incident as an excuse to skip school. I noticed Charlie among the sea of people and I headed for him.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked when he spotted me.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. There is nothing wrong with me."

Charlie seemed to sag with relief. "That's good. Anyway, Alice Cullen came and asked if you could go round her house, said that you two wanted to study together."

I smiled. I don't think that there is going to be much studying going on. "Yeah, that's right. So can I?" It was best, I didn't say much. He'd see right through me.

"I don't see how that's a problem. Mr Greene decided to close the school today, to clean up the parking lot, and I have to work. I'd rather you be with someone so they could keep an eye on you." Charlie told me concerned.

"Don't worry Chief Swan; Carlisle's leaving work early today, so he'll be home as well." Edward reassured him.

Charlie seemed to like that a lot, as he waved me away happily. I grumbled under my breath. Why did everyone think that I was so fragile? I've been through much worse than this. But then again, they didn't know about that.

Alice was waiting for us in Edward's Volvo when we got outside. She was already looking at us, a smile on her face. She even winked at me again as Edward opened the car door for me. Typically, I blushed at his gentlemanly gesture, but then frowned when I noticed that he wasn't getting in.

He smiled. "I'm waiting for Carlisle. I need to talk to him."

Translation: I'm not sure if I can handle your scent yet, so I'm playing it safe.

My frown deepened. This was his car, and my scent was going to be lingering in here for a while. It probably wasn't a good idea, but then again, it was a good way for him to become used to me.

"It's okay." Alice told me as we drove off. "He doesn't mind."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was rather strange, wasn't she?

I decided that it was best to not question that at the moment. I was bound to get a headache.

"Does your family know that I'm coming over?" I asked her.

Alice nodded. "Yes, they know. Esme is actually exited to have a guest over; we haven't had one in a while, although not everyone is exited as Esme."

I had a feeling that a couple of the vampires weren't going to be too happy with my presence. Rosalie and Jasper were probably going to be the worst; they looked murderous when Edward had saved me.

We were silent for the rest of the drive, except for the occasional glance to the other. We were obviously both curious of each other.

Suddenly, we turned into an unpaved road, hidden from view. They must have liked their privacy very much because when we finally arrived at the end of the road, there was only one house. Well, house didn't seem like the right word to use. It was more like a mansion. The front lawn was huge, and the whole area was surrounded by large trees, blocking the sun from whatever angle it may be at the time.

The house was really beautiful. It was painted a welcoming shade of white and one side of the house was completely made of glass.

"Wow." I whispered, awed.

"You like it?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "It's beautiful."

Alice smiled. "Thanks. Esme will be pleased to know that you like it, she designed it herself."

"She's really talented."

The car door was suddenly opened for me, and looked to see Edward standing there, a crooked smile on his face.

They were already here? They must have been speeding home. But then again, Alice was driving relatively slow; she must have wanted them to catch up.

I smiled, blushing slightly, and Edward's jaw clenched a little before relaxing. "Thanks."

"No problem." I wondered if he was going to offer me his hand, but then I didn't pause to see if he would, that might be a little too hard for him if he felt my blood pound through my skin.

"Shall we?" Alice asked, gesturing to the door that was open. Dr Cullen must have already gone in.

I swallowed nervously. I was about to enter a vampire covens home. This was really unheard of. Not many witches and wizards got to see that. Vampires seldom settle down as it is, and they like their solitude. That's why you only really get small covens, usually of two or three. Dr Cullen's coven – as I was pretty sure he was the leader – was abnormally large.

I followed Alice, nervously tugging at my sleeves. As I walked through the door, I couldn't help but look around.

It was very bright, very open and very large and it took my breath away. There was a large stairway, leading to the upper levels of the home, and I could see a kitchen to the left of the stairs. Why they needed a kitchen, I would never know.

Most of the downstairs was the living area and the interior was both beautiful and obviously expensive. Dr Cullen and what I assumed to be his mate, Esme, we standing on a raised platform, and just behind them, a spectacular grand piano sat. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie we leaning against the wall by the stairs, and I couldn't help but flinch at the looks Jasper and Rosalie were shooting at me.

"Hello again Miss Swan, welcome to our home." Dr Cullen greeted.

"Please Dr Cullen, call me Bella." I told him.

"Very well, and you can call me Carlisle."

I smiled, happy to be using more familiar terms. "Okay Carlisle."

"And this is my wife Esme." Carlisle introduced.

She was very beautiful, as most vampires were, but it was a modest beauty. She had lovely caramel coloured hair and the typical topaz eyes that were associated with vegetarian vampires. She had a motherly aura around her and I just couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I greeted, extending my hand.

She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. Her hand was very cold, but I was expecting that. "Please, call me Esme." I nodded my head, my smile widening. "Now, I hear that you have something that you are meaning to talk to Carlisle about." She stated in a friendly manner.

"No, not just Carlisle, in fact, it would probably be better if you all heard what I have to talk about. It is very important." You couldn't doubt the severity behind my words.

Obviously, Carlisle hadn't known just how serious I was until then. "I understand. We had better take this to the dining room."

The table was large, and there were eight seats, enough for everyone. Carlisle took the seat at the head of the table, as was his rightful place, and the other Cullen's sat around him, leaving the only seat available at the over end, where everyone can see me clearly. I sat down with Alice on my right and Edward on my left. Jasper had sat down beside Alice, and Emmett had sat beside Edward. Rosalie was then on the other side of Emmett and Esme had sat on the last remaining seat. They each sat patiently, obviously waiting for me to speak.

I looked at each of them. Edward looked curious, yet careful, and he kept shooting Alice frustrated glances. Alice, on the other hand couldn't look happier. She was smiling, and was even bouncing in her chair a little. Jasper, beside her, was watching my cautiously, keeping an eye on every move I made as if I was a walking time-bomb. Rosalie looked deadly. She was glaring at me hatefully, he hands clenched into tight fists. I moved my right hand slowly to my thigh, so it would be easier to grab my wand. I would have to be quick if she made a move for me. Emmett surprisingly was grinning slightly, obviously highly amused by the situation. He must find it humorous that a human had something to say to a group of vampires. Esme looked concerned. She was definitely worried for her family. My gaze shifted to Carlisle, who was staring at me seriously. He'd stepped into the role of leader of his coven.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, I'm just going to get this out straight." I looked Carlisle in the eye. "I know that you are all vampires."

There was a shocked silence that lasted approximately one second before anyone reacted. Both Rosalie and Jasper hissed threateningly at me, making me cringe slightly away and grab the top of my wand so I was ready to pull it out. Edward appeared frozen in shock, along with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett looked worriedly over to Rosalie, probably waiting for her to pounce.

Alice just sat there calmly, as if she knew that I knew all along.

"Quiet!" Carlisle demanded, and everyone looked over to him. He was looking at me carefully. "Now Bella, I'm not sure how you know, but I think it would be best if you tell us." He told me sternly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, that's why I'm here, to tell you. I actually need your help." I told him.

"You do? How so?" He asked carefully.

"I'll get to that in a minute Carlisle, but first I should explain myself."

"Yes, you're right." He gestured for me to take the lead.

"I've known about vampires for almost seven years." I started thinking back to my first year when Professor Quirrell first told us about creatures in the wizarding world. "I know that you are immortal, and that you are indestructible. I know that the only way to destroy you is to rip you apart and burn the pieces. I know that you shy away from the sun, not because you burn to a crisp, but because your skin reflects the sunlight in a certain way, making your skin glitter. You are impossibly fast and strong, and each of your senses are enhanced. Your eyes are golden because you choose to drink animal blood instead of your normal diet of human blood, which if you did, they would be blood red. Your eyes darken when you get to thirsty, or when you are angry. You are also venomous, and when you bite a human and leave the venom to spread, three day later that human will be a new born vampire."

All of them, bar Alice, stared at me in shock. They were not expecting me to now all that.

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle choked out.

"Oh yes, I know that my blood is much more potent to Edward than any other vampire. In fact, I believe that you call that _'La Tua Cantante'._" I don't think they were expecting me to say that either. "I know that your leaders call themselves the Volturi and that the three brothers who lead the Volturi are called Aro, Caius and Marcus. What else? I also know that some vampires have gifts, and I'm pretty positive that Edward can read minds, except for mine, and I'm not sure, but I think Alice can see the future, but that's only a guess." I breathed deep.

There was another shocked silence.

"How do you know that I can read minds?" Edward asked, his voice calm, but when I looked into his eyes, they were a storm of emotions.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm observant. Yesterday, when you came back to school, I was watching you at lunch, wondering why you would even come back when you knew that my blood was painful for you to resist," He flinched at the reminder, "you turned to speak to the others. They didn't say anything, but you began talking again as if you were answering a question. I just connected the dots from there." I told him.

"You are rather observant, aren't you? How did you know that the scent of your blood was stronger to Edward than anyone else?" Emmett asked.

"His reaction to me that first day at biology gave that away. His eyes had darkened to black and I knew that this could be bad. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you were even vampires until Edward's eyes changed to black. I had my suspicions of what you were when I first saw you in the lunch hall, but it was that that really proved it."

"So you know." Rosalie spat. "You know everything. You even know about the Volturi. We could go to them, you know. We could tell them that a human knows all about us. They will kill you on the spot. We shouldn't even trouble them with you. I should just take care of you myself." She hissed, standing up.

I stood too, ready to pull my wand and cast the Vampire Immobilising Charm, but Edward had suddenly grabbed my arm, pulled me behind him and growled loudly and threateningly at Rosalie.

"You won't touch her, Rosalie." He growled at her, his eyes black in his anger.

I stood shocked. He'd protected me from her. My heart began to beat faster, and I knew that the vampires could hear that, but I couldn't help it.

"Sit down, now." Carlisle ordered, looking angrily at Rosalie.

She glared at me a moment longer before sitting down beside Emmett who then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It looked like a comforting gesture, but it was more like he was holding her down in case she tried to attack again.

I stood for a second longer before sitting back down. Edward didn't go back to his seat. He moved so he was now stood slightly behind me, leaning forward. I got the impression that he was still trying to protect me. My heart fluttered slightly.

"I'm sorry about that Bella." Carlisle apologised.

"That's fine Carlisle." I wasn't too upset; I was used to that sort of reaction with the Slytherin's. I didn't take it to heart anymore.

"I hate to say this Bella, but some of what Rosalie has said is partly true. If the Volturi were to find out about you, this could lead to some very bad things. You appear highly knowledgeable about our world Bella, so I'm pretty sure that you know the rules about a human knowing about us." Carlisle said solemnly.

"Yes, I know the rules Carlisle." I told him.

"And yet you come to us freely. It would have been safer for you to have kept that knowledge about us to yourself." Jasper said. "Why did you come?"

"I need help, and you are the only ones I know of that can help me." I told them helplessly.

Rosalie scoffed. "Why should we help you?"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Bella, I think it would be a good idea, if you tell us more so we understand you better. Perhaps you should begin with explaining how you know all about us." Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, I understand how curious you must be about that." I looked at the coven. "The reason I know all about vampires is was because I was taught all about them at a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was another shocked silence before Carlisle sucked in a deep breath. "Really, now that does explain a few things, like how you knew me. You've seen my portrait."

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry about how it was destroyed." I told him sadly.

"No worries, Albus told me what had happened. Tell me, how is he?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him shocked. He didn't know?

"Carlisle, when was the last time you heard from Professor Dumbledore? Do you not receive anything about the wizarding world?" I asked him carefully.

"No, we don't receive any newspapers; the owls don't like to come close to us, and I haven't heard from Albus in about three years, while we were still living in Alaska. The last letter he sent to me explained that Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard Tournament. I haven't heard from him since." He told me.

Three years? He wasn't heard anything about the wizarding world in that long? He didn't know that Voldemort had returned? He didn't even know that Professor Dumbledore had died? He hadn't heard, and I was going to be the one who has to tell him. Tears began to well in my eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"No, no I'm not alright at all, Carlisle. You should have been told when it first happened. It's been months." I told him, pathetically trying to stop shaking.

"Told? Been told what?" He asked urgently.

"He's dead." I whispered.

"What?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Professor Dumbledore was murdered." I sobbed. It was still hard. Headmaster Dumbledore was a greatly loved wizard. His death was still painful.

Suddenly, I felt a strange calm wash over the room and I was able to control my breathing again.

"What has happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked in a firm voice.

I breathed deeply. "It really all started when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year. As I'm sure you know; three school's come together and one champion from each school compete to win the cup. Professor Dumbledore had cast an age line around the Goblet of Fire, so that only students age 17 or older could participate.

"When the Goblet of Fire finally chose its three champions, everyone was exited. However, a fourth name came out of the cup."

"What?" Carlisle asked. "How was that possible?"

I glowered a little. "The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was actually held captive, and a man name Barty Crouch Jr. had been using Polyjuice Potion to pose as Professor Moody. He had bewitched the Goblet with a powerful Confundus Charm and made the cup believe that there was going to be four schools entering the competition. He then entered a student's name into the cup under a false school, and since there was no other entrant under that false school, that student's name was the only one the Goblet of Fire could select." I explained to him.

"And who was the student that was forced to enter?" Esme asked.

"That was my best friend, Harry Potter."

There was once again a stunned silence. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're friends with Harry Potter?" Emmett asked amazed. I nodded my head. "That's cool."

"Now that I think about it, Albus did talk about Harry Potter a lot. He even told me about his friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Isabella Swan. I never would have thought that that was you if you hadn't told me." Carlisle said. "He especially told me all about your dangerous adventures." He added with a small smirk. "Saving the Philosophers Stone, fighting a Basilisk, taking on Dementors, Werewolves and Sirius Black, you four were a risky lot, weren't you."

I couldn't help but blush. "I didn't personally fight the Basilisk; that was all Harry. I ended up petrified." I told him.

"You are a muggle-born?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"So what happened during the Triwizard Tournament?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not going to explain now, as it'll take too long, so I'm just gonna skip to the important details." I told him. "The third task was a huge maze and whoever reached the Triwizard Cup first won the competition. Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, reached it at the exact same time. They had struck up a sort of friendship during the Tournament, and though Cedric insisted that Harry grab the Cup, as he had just saved Cedric's life, harry insisted they touch it together and both win. So they did."

"What happened then?" Carlisle asked.

"They were transported by the cup to a graveyard. The Cup had turned out to be a Portkey, but instead of taking them back to the beginning of the maze as it should have, it took them there.

"They weren't alone though, as Peter Pettigrew was waiting. He killed Cedric with the killing curse and then bound Harry to one of the tombs."

"Someone was killed?" Carlisle demanded. "Why did Albus not tell me this? Why did he stop our correspondence?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's because of the events that happened while Harry was at the graveyard." I paused for a moment. "Pettigrew had created a potion, a very dark potion. It required three ingredients; Bone of the father unwillingly given, flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, and," I paused to swallow the bile that had risen in my throat, "blood from the enemy forcibly taken."

If possible, all of the Cullen's looked even paler than normal.

"Are you telling me that—"

"Yes," I said, interrupting Carlisle, "The Dark Lord has returned."


	6. The Truth  Part 2

_Disclaimer: I, Unfortnately own neiter of the wonderfull series of Harry Potter or Twilight. Those belong to their amazing authors and their publishers. No copyright infrigment intended. I did however come up with this plot line, so I would apprieciate it if no one attempted to plaigarise this story. It has happened to me before, and the offender had had thier account deleted and the stolen story removed. I will nt hesitate to report any plaigarism again._

**A/N: **Hello my faithful readers. I have had a long break, but I have finally finished this chapter. Yes, I know it's been a while, but the chapter is no up and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you've all noticed that this is a relatively short A/N compared to my others in this story, but I thought that instead of reading some boring notes from me, you would rather get on with the story. So I hope you enjoy and please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Truth – Part 2**

"Are you telling me that You-Know-Who has finally come back to full power?" Carlisle asked solemnly.

"It's true," My voice was heavy with the severity of the situation, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and his rein of terror has begun."

Suddenly Edward turned to me, his eyes looking worried. "You arrived so suddenly," he started, "No one even knew you had come back to America until Principle Green announced it. Is You-Know-Who the reason?"

I nodded my head, suddenly feeling helpless. "It all started just before Professor Dumbledore died. He had told Harry about how the Dark Lord had survived when the killing curse had rebounded off baby Harry and back to him." At the Cullen's confused look, I began to explain. "You-Know-Who had created something called a Horcrux. A Horcrux is an object in which a dark witch or wizard hides a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. To make one is considered the foulest of dark magic, magic most evil of its kind. You must split your soul in order to create a Horcrux, but in order to do that one must also commit the most supreme act of evil." My explanation sounded as if it was memorised from a book.

"And what is the most supreme act of evil?" Jasper asked warily, as if knowing my answer already but not wanting to hear it.

"Murder."

There was a heavy silence, and I was suddenly aware that some of the vampires may have done just that in their many years of being vampires. I coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyway, Dumbledore had tasked Harry with finding a destroying the Horcruxes You-know-Who had created and..."

"Wait! You say Horcruxes, as in plural. Are you saying he made more than one?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Yes, he made six in total. Harry wanted to go alone to find them all, but me, Ron and Hermione refused to let him go by himself, he'd only end up getting hurt. He agreed and we didn't go back to Hogwarts for our final year. Hermione and I wouldn't have been able to go back anyway. You-Know-Who had taken over the Ministry and had created the Muggle-Born Registration Commission which forced Muggle-Born's to register with me Ministry, then get interrogated as to how we had managed to 'steal' our magical powers from 'real' witches and wizards." I snorted. "The true purpose of the Commission was to imprison and degrade Muggle-Born's."

"Would that have happened to you?" Esme asked fearfully.

"Yes, except I wouldn't be imprisoned. I would have been taken straight to that monster and tortured until I revealed any information I had on Harry." My fists clenched. "Then I would be killed as I would be of no use to him any more." I sighed. "I'm safe here. Well, as safe as I could ever be, but it's hard to be here while my friends were in danger. I would go right back to England if I could, but it's just too dangerous for me. I was almost captured once, I do not wish to be that close to capture again."

"What happened?" Alice asked, frowning at me worriedly. This revelation of my safety must trouble her.

I sighed sadly. "We had managed to find one of the Horcruxes, but we were spotted almost as soon as we had the Horcrux in our grasp. We managed to apparate away, but one of the Death Eaters grabbed my arm and came with us. Hermione tried to knock him away from us, but he pulled me in the way and I was knocked back too. I _know _Harry wouldn't have even tried to get away without me, but there was no chance of me getting away from the Death Eater in time. I wanted them to leave without me, and I shouted at them to go. Harry refused, but Hermione understood. She grabbed both Harry's and Ron's arm and apparated away. The Death Eater was about to apparate with me, as he had grabbed me so I couldn't reach for my wand, but I threw my head back and broke his nose. He let me go and I quickly knocked him over. He hit his head and fell unconscious. I was lucky, he wasn't expecting Muggle self defence." I sighed again. "This happen a week ago. I had no choice but to leave England. America hasn't been touched by the Dark Lord yet, so I'm as safe as I could get, but I had to leave everything except the clothes I was wearing and my wand. I'd grabbed the Death Eaters wand, so I have that too, but that's it." I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face after that.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a chilly hug, and I clung to whoever it was, desperate for some consolation. These people were vampires, yet they were the only ones who understood my predicament. Charlie understood a little, but he was never the type of person to give hugs freely. This was the only source of comfort I would get here in Forks.

"It'll be okay." The soothing voice of Esme whispered above me. It must have been her who had me in their arms. My appreciation for her grew ten fold.

Slightly calmer, I responded. "I hope it will be, but I don't know if it will. Harry needs me, and I really need him. He was the first person I met from the Magical world and I've been by his side ever since. He's my brother in every sense but blood. If he were to die, I don't know how I will ever survive."

"Do you think you will see them again?" Alice asked gently, probably trying not to make me cry again.

I leaned back a bit from Esme to look at Alice. She didn't let go, and I didn't want her to. "If they survive, I believe we will see each other again, probably when they return to Hogwarts."

"Why would they return to Hogwarts?" Carlisle asked.

"There are very few methods to destroy a Horcrux. One of them is to use venom of a Basilisk. There was one in the Chamber of Secrets, it was found below Hogwarts, which Harry killed in our second year as you know. I believe they will return to harvest the fangs from the corpse of the Basilisk so the Horcruxes can be destroyed." I explained. "And when they do, I'll find out and go to Hogwarts as well."

"How will you know?" Jasper asked.

I pulled my necklace from beneath by top and showed them the DA galleon. "In our fifth year, we created a defence group called the DA, meaning Dumbledore's Army. We were preparing ourselves as our Defence against the Dark Arts professor refused to teach us anything useful. We used these coins as a way of communication, to alert the other members when the next meeting was going to be." I smirked a little. "We were kinda breaking the rules and it involved a lot of sneaking around to avoid the toad."

"Toad?" Emmett asked amused.

"Sorry, the toad was Professor Umbridge, she was the DADA teacher. We called her a toad because of her remarkable resemblance to one." Emmett boomed in laughter, and I was glad at least someone's spirits had been lifted.

"Moving on." I continued. "Although when we left, Harry gave the master coin, the only coin that can send messages to the others linked to it, to Neville Longbottom. He was a friend of ours and we believed Neville would be able to protect all the DA members. There is only on safe place to hide in Hogwarts, the Room of Requirements. It was there where we held the DA meetings, and it'll be there Harry goes too first. I have no doubt that Neville would be there too and would send word out that Harry is back at Hogwarts. The members of the DA that are also on the run will probably return to school as well."

"You are all very loyal to each other." Carlisle noted, smiling slightly.

"Of course we are. We all have to stick together, especially now when You-Know-Who is out there controlling the magical world. He has taken away our freedom, and we will fight for it back."

Everyone was looking at me strangely than, and I couldn't help but blush at their looks. I looked away from their gazes and spotted the clock on the wall.

"Merlin, is that the time?" I cursed. "It's almost nine. Charlie is probably getting worried. I should get going." Esme's arms moved from my shoulder, but when I looked at her, she seemed reluctant to let me leave.

"Would you like to stay the night?" She asked me, smiling slightly. "We have a spare bedroom here that you can use, and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."

No one spoke out to disagree with her, so they must not have minded Esme's offer. I smiled in appreciation. "As kind of you to offer, I don't think that it would be a very good idea."

"Why not?" Alice almost whined.

"Well, I am Edward's singer. It would probably cause him unneeded pain if I stuck around." I said logically.

"I really don't mind." Edward reassured, but his jaw was tight and his eyes were dark. He was finding it hard to be around me.

"No really, thank you for the offer, but I really should go. Thank you for allowing me to come here to explain things to you. I'm sorry though, that the visit wasn't a very happy one."

"There is no problem with that. I'm glad you informed us of the goings on in the wizarding world." Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head and stood to leave. I blinked in shock when Alice suddenly bounded in front of me. I had a feeling I would have to get used to that.

"Bella, would you like me to drive you home?" She asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry Alice, I have another method to get home."

She squealed. "Oh! You're going to use magic!"

"Yeah, I'm going to apparate." I frowned, confused as to why she was suddenly so exited. "Have you never seen magic before?"

"No, only Carlisle has, as he was the one who met Professor Dumbledore. Well, him and Mr Nosy over there who can see it when Carlisle thinks about it." Emmett said, pointing to an angry looking Edward. "Can you show us some magic?" He asked exited.

"Emmett," Esme chided, "it's late and she's going home."

"I could come back." I offered. "I don't mind showing you some magic, but I really need to get home now."

"Thank you Bella, our home is always open to you should you ever need anything." Esme said.

"Thanks." Grabbing my bag, I hefted it over my shoulder and walked a little ways away from the dinning room table. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I told the 'younger' Cullen's. I hesitated a little before turning back to the Cullen's. "There is just one thing that you need to know. Whatever you do, do _not _say his name. I'm serious, don't even think about saying it. If you do, a world load of trouble will happen. If you have to talk about it, say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Please, _please _remember that."

The Cullen's each looked at each other before turning back to me, nodding their heads in understanding.

I smiled slightly, relieved they would listen. I would explain about the taboo to them tomorrow.

"I'd better get going." I murmured finally, yawning slightly. Then, with a small wave goodbye, I spun on the spot and apparated away with a small 'POP'.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Oh Gosh! Sorry Dad!" I apologized, pulling myself from the ground. I had just apparated right on top of my father.

He grunted unintelligently, taking the hand I offered to him and pulled himself up. I staggered a bit, but regained my balance.

"Bit late isn't it?" Charlie asked, glancing at the digital clock of the television.

"I'm sorry Dad, we weren't paying attention to the time." I don't think Charlie needed to know that the Cullen's knew I was magical, and that they weren't human themselves.

"Just call next time, I was getting worried."

"Sorry. Have you eaten?" I suddenly realised just how hungry I was.

"Just ordered Pizza, it should be hear any minute." Charlie settled himself onto the sofa, can of beer in one hand, remote in the other. He immediately switched the channels and now there was a baseball game on the screen. I rolled my eyes, he never really changed.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I told him, gesturing him to stay seated.

"Money's on the counter!" He shouted to me.

I picked up the cash and answered the door. The pimple-faced delivery boy gawked at me for a moment before stuttering out the price.

Confused at his reaction to me, I handed him the money, including a small tip, and took the pizza from him.

"Thanks." I told him, shutting the door. I rolled my eyes now that he couldn't see. Boy's in this town were really weird.

"You know, there are a lot of boys from school who like you." A smooth voice whispered from my left.

I span and had my wand pointed to the intruder. A pair of pale hands lifted in a defensive position.

"Easy, easy."

"Alice!" I hissed, shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" What in Merlin's beard did she think she was doing?

She smiled, as if breaking into Charlie's house was an every day occurrence. "Well, I figured that since you couldn't have a sleepover round mine, I would have a sleepover round yours." As if proving her point, she lifted a bag, probably designer, from her shoulder and waving it in front of my face.

I put my wand back into my pocket and sighed. "Alice, you don't even sleep."

"I know, but what better way is there to get to know you? Besides, we are going to be the best of friends."

"But what about your family? They must not approve of your 'breaking and entering'."

She smirked. "Well, they're not pleased, Edward more so than others, but when I reassured them that you wouldn't mind, they let me come over."

"But how did you even get here so quickly? I have only just left your house five minutes ago."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, I am a vampire. How do you think I got here? I ran, of course."

Of course she did.

Suddenly something she said confused me. "Wait, you said Edward was more mad than..."

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. My eyes snapped to the living room, where I could just see Charlie stand up. I looked over to Alice again, but I suddenly realised I was alone.

"Alice?" I whispered under my breath, knowing she would hear me. I got no answer.

"Bella? The pizza's getting cold." Charlie told me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's okay. Now, come and sit down so we can eat."

* * *

"Urgh, I can't believe you eat that." Alice groaned, scrunching her noise.

"Well, I don't particularly find your idea of food appetizing either, but you don't see me grouching about it." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

Alice snorted daintily before deftly hopping from my bed toward my wardrobe.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

She gave a small shrug, then opened the wardrobe doors. She obviously didn't like what she saw because she _tsked_ slightly upon see my short supply of clothing. I watched in something akin to horror as she pulled a pair of jeans from inside, sniffed it delicately before shoving it back into the wardrobe, a grimace on her face.

"You are in desperate need of some new clothes. I mean, have you seen some of those things you have in there? Eww!" Her face puckered as if she had just sucked on a lemon.

I huffed. "I happen to like the things I wear."

The annoying Smurf looked at me amused, as if I was nothing but a small child who didn't know any better. Considering her age, I was young enough to be her great-granddaughter, but that didn't count as the vampire obviously acted like an ordinary teenager.

"It's a good thing you have me now, Bella." She told me. "You are obviously a fashion disaster waiting to happen, but no worries – everything will be all right soon." She patted me on the shoulder.

At first I couldn't understand what she was talking about. I soon figured it out though when she gazed conspiratorially at my wardrobe.

"Alice, no! You are _not _going to replace my clothing." I told her strictly.

"Bella!" She whined pathetically.

"No! I barely even know you."

"Well I've seen the future, so I _know_ practically everything about you. I'll let you of for know though, but I will get you shopping in the near future." She grinned at me. "Very near."

I groaned and chucked a pillow at her. She nimbly caught it and threw it back. I had to take a moment to balance myself before glaring at the small vampire. Grabbing my wand, I turned the lights off before tucking it safely under my pillow. Flopping down onto the bed, I rolled over to face Alice, who had now settled into the rocking chair in the corner of my room, a blanket wrapped around her. I had to laugh slightly, she had really taken this sleepover thing seriously. I had to admit though, I was really starting to like her.

"Night Alice."

"Good night Bella."


End file.
